Elesis Unexpectedly Gains a Harem
by Mokoslove
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a new story I've been working on for a bit. Thanks to everyone who read and liked my first story, I really hope this one suits you all as well. I wanted to focus more on the comedy aspect for this one. Stick around for more parts and enjoy everyone ! (Also contains yuri)
1. Changes Ensue

**Elesis Unexpectedly Gains a Harem**

 **A story full of nonsensical situations around our red haired heroine going through college life with her friends and family. There's gonna be hearts, kissing, explosions ERRYWHERE! (not really). Just forewarning, this is inspired a bit from another fanfiction by Xetton involving our red haired knight murdering the cast for the sake of her incestuous yandere desires... insane stuff there but not bad at all for that type of thing. I'm more of a comedy lover myself so I suppose this might be the polar opposite of that. This might get weird at points but you all are weird I'm sure and I love it! Hehe without further ado lets start it up! (Also most if not all the characters here are in their first classes, which is important for visualization and traits in their personality)**

 **Prologue**

 **This particular story is set in a modernish time. Elesis (19) and her two best friends, Ara (20) and Rena (21) are attending college together. Elesis is rather stressed with her college assignments and planning a joint birthday party for her brother Elsword (15) and his friend Aisha (17). Rena and Ara are concerned for her overworking herself and keeling over. The three all do their best to support each other as all friends do right?**

 **Things might change within this time though, one suggestion may set in motion a series of events that will change things for our red haired heroine. But is it for the better? Or is it going to stress her more?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Changes Ensue**

I begin to grit my teeth and lightly tap my pencil on my portion of the desk as my mind races with thoughts of my plans within the week... while trying to get my notes complete so I can complete my assignment for my class... Elsword's birthday... and Aisha's... gah! What do I prepare?! What presents should I get them?! Why the hell am I covering geometry when I'm just looking into simple accounting?! You confuse me Professor Raven... "Elesis?" the voice to my left calls to me and makes my head jump up. I look and see the concerned face of my long time friend Ara. "Huh?" I ask to her quietly. "Are you feeling well? You seem to be tapping your pencil rather loudly." I immediately look to my pencil and then around me to see a few onlookers towards my stress. "Heh... right... sorry." I lean back in my seat and give a deep sigh, hearing the professor lecture away.

I feel a light poke to my cheek mere seconds after I close my eyes to relax a bit. "You're really tense Ele, You need to take a breather for a full day to get yourself back in order it seems." I turn my head a bit to my right towards my other friend Rena. "I can't afford to relax with the assignment we got." "And the birthday party right? You're really going all out with this huh?" I sit straight once more and sigh, looking to the clock to see that we're out within five minutes. "Yeah, I wanted to have those two get along better and they happen to share the same birthday. I didn't really have room to celebrate on my 16th birthday so... figured I'd give him a good one." I hear Ara giggle, shifting my attention to her. "You are quite the sister, I only had time to get Brother a present last year given the deadline for the tests." I sigh and smile a bit. "It's still nice he got something I'm sure he appreciated it." She nods happily as we all start to pack up our books and papers.

As I get the last of my stuff put into my bag I feel a squishy sensation on my face as Rena wraps her arms around my head and hugs me into her breasts. "You're like a super sister Ele! But even you need a break from the stress you know!" This is a regular thing when she's happy or concerned about me. "I get you... but what can I really do? I have a lot to do! And how many times do I need to tell you not to hug me into your boobs like this?" Ara just awkwardly laughs at the moment as she hugs me in more. "You need fluffy thoughts! Positive thoughts! Don't resist the help Ele~." I just sigh and take a deep breath and exhale, letting my stress vent out some. She lets me go and gently pets my head. "Good girl. You're looking better already." She cheerfully speaks with a radiant smile. I stand up and stretch myself out, feeling my bones pop a bit before I get my bag and we head off. Things are stressful but our dysfunctional group always supports and helps each other.

"Say, you need to get shopping done right? Why not go with Ara and visit her place for awhile! You need some of her tea!" Rena suggests to us. "Eh? What makes you suggest that? I'm sure she and her brother are busy at home." I question her, she always seems to tease us both like we should get together. "And please do not make decisions for us Rena? Though truth be told, we would not mind." Ara adds on. "You've never been there before right? Her tea is heavenly! It'll loosen up those nerves for ya!" I briefly glance over to the shops in the distance and then to Ara. "I wouldn't want to impose..." Ara seems to think to herself for a minute while the cold breeze flutters our hair and skirts a bit. The two exchange a look over me that makes me raise my brow a little bit. "Well... if it would help you, I would not mind you visiting for tea." I sigh and smile a bit. "If you both are gonna insist I guess I don't have a right to refuse huh?" "Finally visiting the mysterious Ara's place! You're lucky Ele, I have to go for groceries for myself so you two enjoy your alone time~!" Before I can protest her leaving she runs off across the street. "I'll come by for tea with you all next time~!" She cheerfully bleats out before taking off out of sight. I sigh and scratch the back of my head in confusion. "I don't understand her sometimes... but I guess just you and me huh Ara?" I look back and see her blushing a bit and nods a bit with a smile. "Yes."

Soon I determine all that I need for the party and we shop. Budget is a bit tight for two people... but it'll be worth it for those two to have a nice birthday! I wonder who all he'll invite... I need to make enough for the usual group but never hurts to prepare for more. "It sucks you two can't join the party with me. Those sick days got you both behind huh?" I start conversing with Ara on our way to her house. "Yeah... It is the time of year for people to become sick, yet you seem to have an immune system equivalent to that of a fortress of battle hardened warriors, fighting off disease with no mercy!" Her comparisons always go over the top like that but it's still nice to see her face glowing with excitement when she does that, it makes me smile a bit. "Thanks for helping me with my shopping, it helps me out a bunch." I say with a smile. "Mm! It is a pleasure to help my friend!" Maybe it's the fact that we get along so well is why Rena ships us. But I really doubt she's interested in me, I'm not really even looking for love right now.

We reach her home soon and the place really is like an oriental shrine or mansion. I guess moving here felt naked without something to remind her of Fahrmann. Her family must be rich to afford a place like this. Soon we enter in and discard our shoes to the side before stepping on the mats. "Brother! I am home! I have my friend here as well!" She calls out. As we approach her room I feel the need to ask. "You said your brother's name is Aren right? And he was a novelist?" She happily nods as we come to her room and enter in. Besides the walls, her room looks like a normal girls... I guess you can't judge a book by her mannerisms. "What kind of novels does he make?" She prepares soft mats for us to sit on by the the table she has in her room. "He covers all sorts of types. Romance, Drama, Action, Comedy, and even horror. You can be surprised by his novelistic flexibility! I will get that tea, make yourself at home Elesis." She politely bows before stumbling a bit into the door and rubbing her head, before I can ask if she's alright she steps out. I forget sometimes that she's somewhat of a klutz... but she's at least durable it seems.

I look around at her room and notice the varied accessories on her shelves. Driven by my secret interest in accessories I approach and inspect them. Hairpins, bracelets, earrings, and necklaces! The only thing I notice her wear though is the hairpins... does she collect these? Or are they heirlooms? I wanna look them up and appraise them! I wanna know more about these wonderful trinkets! Ah. That fox head one... that's the one I got her huh? It's the only one on a little mini pillow? I guess she really liked that one huh? For some reason a fox seemed like her spirit animal. I hear her enter back and turn to her with the clip in hand. "Ah! E-E-Elesis?" I see her about to wobble and fall and instinctively go and help her straighten out. "Whoa Ara! Careful! You might spill the tea on yourself!" her face goes completely red and she's about to keel over! I grab her hands with the cups of tea and turn around so she leans on my back while I hold the tea up from spilling. "Ara?! What's wrong?!" I set her down with her supported on my back and take the tea out of her hands. I gently set down the tea and feel her wrap her arms around me. I feel the heat from her forehead on the back of my neck as she seems to hold me.

"E-... Elesis... is it weird? That I treasure something like that...?" I'm very confused... "Why would it be weird? Treasuring something you hold dear isn't wrong you know." I say with a light and reassuring tone. "Is... it really not wrong? Thank goodness..." I hold her hand and turn myself around so I can help her stabilize. I smile to her and looks into my eyes... with a different look than before... is she about to cry? "No need to worry about a thing. I don't judge on a simple thing like that." She suddenly hugs me and... she's kissing me?! My eyes widen to this sudden action why is she kissing me?! She pulls from my lips and gazes into my eyes... that look... she... "I am glad... Thank you Elesis... I love you." She... She... loves me?! I... I didn't think much of this but... was all those times she acted shy around me... our lips lock once more and I feel my head about to burst on fire! When?! What about me did she see that made her fall in love with me?!

Her warmth is nice though... her soft touch feeling up my side... wait what?! I need to stop her! As I'm about to grab her shoulders she leans into me and my back hits the floor and my hand brushes on the hair clip... on the back... it reads. "A precious treasure from the heart of my destined one." was it then? And is she... serious about that? She reaches up inside my sweater and feels up my side, making me shiver a bit. What do I do?! I mean... It's not like I don't like her... but I didn't think she loved me or anything! She's looking into my eyes... waiting for my response. She's a precious friend for sure... I... dammit... I don't want to hurt her after she poured her heart out to me just now... I swallow down my nervousness and confusion and smile to her. "I... love you too Ara, I'm glad you think of me like this." In truth I don't mind it... but I'm not so sure I was prepared for this shock to my psyche... but I'm her friend and I can't hurt her.

"Elesis!" She clings to my chest and hugs me tight. I just lightly pet her head try to think of a way to go before anything further happens... I suddenly feel her lips on my neck and her pulling up my sweater. I moan to the feeling... this weird tingling feeling... feels good. Before I know it she's taken off my sweater and bra. That look in her eye... went from love to lust like that... I didn't know she had this side to her! Soon we're naked and kissing wildly... I'm getting into it... letting myself feel and admire her body... her breasts... her butt... such a nice body compared to mine... before I know it we're making love in her bed. My mind numbing to the pleasure... is this really how I have my first? It's better than getting forced in some alley by a creepy guy but... unexpectedly... I have a lover. Not that it's a bad thing or anything. I'll need to let Elsword know I might be late...


	2. Ship Has Set Sail

**Chapter 2**

 **Ship Has Set Sail**

Some time after the heat had died down we drink our now cold tea. I'm still sweaty and now self conscious of what we had just done. I look away a bit... not really wanting to talk about it... but Ara is still someone dear. "I... I am sorry if that was sudden... I saw you had been looking at the hair clip you had given me and..." I wave it away and compose myself enough to smile to her. "It's fine Ara, I mean... I hadn't guessed for a long while but... In all honesty I'm happy you feel that way about me." She gives a sigh of relief as I sip the nerve calming tea. I need to get back home to make sure Elsword didn't order pizza with my card again. "Thank you for having me Ara, but I should get back before Elsword burns the place down trying to cook or something." I laugh lightly as I get up and stretch out. She gets up and comes up to me, kissing me lovingly. It's not as surprising as the first kiss... but I'll need time to adjust. "Can we maybe... stay as lovers? From here on?" I figured that was a given... but I nod to her and kiss her back "Of course, see you tomorrow alright?" She gives a radiant smile and nods.

I grab all the party supplies in their bags on the way out. I spot a somewhat slender man with white hair and assume that's Aren. He simply gives me a thumbs up and goes on his way... I guess he approves... Jeez this is all the sudden ludicrous... I did not plan on having a girl friend... or lover of any sort... but I suppose it doesn't hurt any... though now Rena is gonna tease me more I bet. Before I know it, I'm back home and storing the supplies in my closet. I'm exhausted but I need to check on that brother of mine. I check his room and see him on his laptop chatting with Aisha and Chung on that online chatting service... Seath. I see him grunting as he's working on his homework with the others... he's not the best at the studying but I suppose he gets the frustration noises from me... heh. "Yo, Elsword!" I call out to him. He turns to me, a pizza crust hanging out of his mouth... yep... "Sis, welcome back." I go up and hit him on the head. "owowow!" "I told you not to use my card to order pizza! We have leftovers from last night!" I scold him. "I was in the mood for pizza! And I actually got the five dollar one! I payed for it myself!" I sigh and just shake my head. "Elsword... you should really watch what you eat you know." "You smell a little funny..." I hit him on the head again and leave... "I had a long day... sorry I smell weird stupid little brother!" I rant to myself in the hall as I go straight to the bathroom and take a relaxing bath to calm myself.

The next day I approach the college with a yawn... as much as I tried to relax I couldn't help but worry about what will happen now. Losing sleep is not good for either of the deadlines... Soon I'm greeted by my two friends as usual. I was worried but... it's still nice to see their faces. I wave as I approach them and as I should have expected, Rena pulls me right into her chest pillows. "Good morning~! How was your first visit to Ara's~?" not even bothered by her attempt at trying to suffocate me, I let my arm down and speak into her chest. "It was... quite interesting." I look to Ara who's smiling and blushing right to me. "Hehe, I'm glad you liked it over there, She has quite the palace huh?" "Rena! It is hardly such a place!" Ara blurts out in embarrassment. Rena lets go of me and pulls Ara into her den of suffocation in excitement. "I'm just happy today! My friends are getting closer!" I sigh and laugh a bit as I start walking in. "We all were still very close you know." I say to her and she giggles as she releases Ara and follows behind.

The day passes by without much change, we go to class, we eat lunch, we share notes, nothing has changed much except Ara taking my hand when she sees me frustrated. I feel my face heat up every time I see that look in her eye... that loving look... I really don't mind this feeling... even my body tingling to her touch isn't that bad... maybe things with a lover isn't so bad? I can't bring myself to speak up about not even seeing the back of her hair clip by the time she confessed... I guess that doesn't matter though now that I'm in a relationship with her. As our final class ends Ara gets a call. "Brother? You have strange timing... but well off, class has ended." She says with a sigh. "Ah... very well, I will do that. See you at home Brother." She hangs up and bows to me and Rena as we stand up with our bags packed. "I must apologize. Brother had forgotten to get more supplies for his job and has asked me to get them." I wave it off and smile. "It's no problem Ara, we'll catch you tomorrow." Rena nods behind me with a smile. Ara nods back.

"Farewell for now you two! I love you Elesis!" With those words said she runs off and I feel the stare of the menacing shipper behind me. "Oh~? So it was true then~" I sigh and start to walk off without her. She grabs me by the collar of my sweater and drags me to the restroom. "Hehehe~ So~ give me the details Ele~!" She's uncomfortably close to my face as I look away, feeling embarrassed. "I... we... Wh-what's it to you?!" I turn away but she grabs onto my... my thigh and my breast?! "Did she confess to you? Did you do it? Details please~." She's messing with me like she always does... but she's never grabbed these places before. "I know you teased about shipping us... but can't you lay off from touching me like this?!" I feel her tongue lick on my neck a bit and it sends a shiver down my spine and my face heats up at the thought of Ara kissing on my neck... she starts fondling me. "Sh-... She confessed to me... and... y-yes we did it..." I say quietly. I expect her to let me go... but she actually starts fondling me harder... pinning me on the wall... and kissing on my neck... I'm starting to feel weak...

"R-Rena... st-... stop..." She licks up my neck and up to the back of my ear. "It makes me a bit jealous that I didn't get to join in~." She whispers to me. "wh-...wha?" I... don't understand her... she's making less sense now... "R-... Rena... please... stop..." I plead to her. I feel her pinch my nipple through the sweater a bit before she turns me around... pinning me to the wall still. "Should I spell it out for you maybe~?" before I can protest her lips lock with mine. I can't even work up the strength to resist. What the hell is happening to my life?! Did she try to ship me with Ara to get me in her good graces?! Is she a succubus?! There isn't going to be yandere deathmatch is there?! Before I know it I've blacked out from the heat of the moment and my racing thoughts. I am seriously confused by what is going on... what got into Rena? Ara makes more sense but... this is just out of nowhere...

I open my eyes and see Rena undressing herself in front of the bed I seem to be in. I immediately jump and back up into the wall. She looks back and smiles her usual friendly smile. "Hey sleepy head~" I realize this is her room I'm in... and I'm naked too?! "Rena?! What is going on?!" She giggles and approaches me... with her... alluring body... NO! Stay focused! "You passed out in the bathroom so I carried you here since my place is close." she gently hugs me, our naked bodies touching before she pulls back. "I was worried but you seem fine now~, overloaded your brain some did I? Hehehe" So... that actually did happen... but... "You might think I did all this for some underhanded reason right?" She's... oddly calm about just saying that... "Truth is~ I actually love you both." She suddenly confesses. "L-... Love us both? When? How does that work?!" I ask letting my supreme confusion take hold again. "Since we all got to be friends back in high school. I realized how great you both were and I just couldn't decide between you two!" She pounces on me and pulls my face into her bare breasts. This feeling... is different from when she has clothes on... her warmth and smell... she's lovely... GAH! I gotta pull away!

I try to push her off but her arms are wrapped firmly around the back of my head. Now I'm just grabbing her breasts. These... they're bigger that Ara's... and feel completely different... her moans as I start fondling her are cute... I can't seem to stop! She's let go of me but I can't stop... I want to feel them both now! Soon we're making out as I massage her wondrous breasts and she gropes my butt. Does Ara know? I just became her girlfriend... but is this feeling... in my heart... I may not have seen it before... but I do now... these friends of mine... I love them! Soon we're making love too, Rena and I. She's an endearing friend, who always lightens the mood with her cheerful personality. Ara is a passionate friend who cares and does what she can for us both. I think we can make it work.

When the heat dies down finally, we're left in heavy breaths next to each other. "I really didn't expect to be here today..." I say out loud. She laughs a bit and takes hold of my hand. "I honestly didn't think you would be okay with this. But life surprises us sometimes huh?" I sigh and sit up. "Yeah... just try not to make it a habit. I'll need to speak to Ara about all of this..." She sits up with me and kisses my cheek. "I think, if it's you, everything will be fine." I sigh and get out of her bed. "We'll see. So long as we all stay together I'll be happy." I state to her. She giggles more as I get dressed in my clothes that she had folded and placed on her dresser. "That's exactly why I know everything will work out." I smile some and set up for home once more. I hope Elsword actually took to the leftovers but it's not that late... I can still make something.


	3. Close Encounters of the Lewd Kind

**A small warning for this one, as i get further and further in... heh, It will get more detailed in the more lewd scenes. This is all from Elesis' perspective though so the exclusion of explict words is actually on purpose in terms of maintaining her character. (That's sort of a big deal for me.) Also another warning, light teases of Elsword x Elesis (much to my reluctance but I can work with it, not a ship I go for personally.) With all that said enjoy the read and thank you for sticking around ^^.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Close Encounters of The Lewd Kind**

The next morning I wake up with a yawn and a drowsy disposition. I feel oddly lazy today but I gotta chug along. I walk into the bathroom in my pajamas and begin brushing my teeth, thinking of the events that have gone on... Ara and Rena huh? They are my close friends but I never expected something like this in a million years. I lightly slap my cheeks to wake myself out of my daze. I need to focus on the party and the homework... a lot to do... and I need to think of a present for Elsword and Aisha. I spit out the remnants of the toothpaste and gargle mouth wash before nodding to myself in the mirror and start to head back to my room when suddenly. "Hey Sis! Your friends are here!" huh? What are they here for? And this early? Just as I'm about to respond I hear sprinting up the stairs and see a Rena flying towards me... giving me a face full of boobs. "Ele~! Help us out~!" She whines as I struggle to find a pocket of air this time around. "Rena! You are crushing her!" Ara warns, coming to my rescue. "Oh? AH!" With that I get fresh air that I immediately take in. Jeez... she'll kill me like that one of these days...

I sigh as I sit up and see them both right near my face. "Umm... what are you doing here you two?" they both latch onto my arms and make a whimpering face. "We need help getting these notes to work, those days we missed are biting us in the butt now!" Rena blurts out. "We are unfortunately at a loss... can we borrow your notes perhaps?" Ara adds on. I sigh as I see no escape from this. "You could have waited until I got to the college you know." The two look at each other then back to me. "We have the next two days off, Christmas and it's eve you know!" it suddenly dawns on me... that I completely overlooked that fact when I was planning for the party! I need to get a tree! I need decorations! The two seem to see me overloading again and drag me to my room. "Wait! I need to shop for Christmas!" I yell out of desperation. They pin me down with their bodies on my bed... oh crap... is this gonna go the way I think it will?! "You need to calm down Ele! You only can do so much and you've got a lot of your plate!" What do I do though? Skip Christmas? Crap... I don't have the budget for it!

I try to break out of their grasp but they have me on lockdown. "Elesis, you need not worry about such things, we appreciate all that you do already." I want to protest... but the fact that it's much too late to prepare for it doesn't help either... I just sigh and relax. "My notes are in my bag over there, though I thought I shared them already." Rena just laughs awkwardly as she sits up, letting me go. "I sorta spaced and didn't jot those notes down." Rena really doesn't study much does she? She's the cramming type... but it does her alright doesn't it? "But we have much to discuss as well." Ara speaks up looking away a bit. Rena leans back down over me on my left side while Ara still has my right arm and leg pinned... oh no... "Mm~ that's right. We should let you know that we're all in on this, our cute little Ele." My face heats up instantly as I start thinking of the lewd things they'll do to me. "W-w-wait! What are you saying?!" As Rena starts to unbutton my pajama's top I feel Ara's lips on my neck and I let out a light moan. "S-stop... Elsword... he's still here!" Rena merely licks her lips and opens up my top. The semi-cold air makes me shiver a bit as she licks on my chest. "He'll be none the wiser~ I'm sure he's back in his room surfing the net for videos." I don't hold it past him to do that stuff... but that's during the winters and night.

As I start to think my fate is sealed I hear my door get opened. "Hey Sis, we ha-..." I look over to him and see him with this puzzled face. My face goes completely red and hot as I try to get them off me and cover myself. "Aha! Elsword, don't mind us, we're just keeping her from freaking out about the Christmas thing." he raises his brow as feel Ara pull my top over my chest just in case. "Right... Where are the spare bulbs? Mine just went out." Suddenly my embarrassment flies away and I slip from their grasp. "What have I told you about wasting electricity?! You keep your light on during the day still don't you?" I see his face go a little red as he looks away from my chest while I'm in front of him. Oh right... they undid my top... but rain or shine I gotta lecture my little brother! "Sorry I keep forgetting... it's just better when there's light." I put him into a headlock. "Then open your curtains! It's not like the window is gonna fly open!" "Gah! Fine fine! Just let me go!" I sigh and do so. "Jeez... you're harsh Sis... but I get your point." I scratch the back of my head feeling a little guilty. "Sorry Elsword... we're on a tight budget here without Mom and Dad. Just remember we need money for food and bills." He sighs and nods before turning away. I put my hand on his head and ruffle his hair a bit. "I love you little brother, just remember that alright?" he chuckles a bit. "Harsh yet a total softie, that's my big sis."

He waves as he walks off and I can't help but smile. He's a good kid... soon he'll be an adult and maybe move on. I guess that's what happens eventually right? I am proud of him so far though. Suddenly I feel my two... I suppose girlfriends grab me from behind and close the door, pulling me back on the bed. "Caught you~" Rena giggles as they proceed to start taking off my pajama pants as well. "Hey hey! Don't you think this is too much?!" I feel Ara's lips lock with mine and Rena's peck at my left thigh. I struggle to try and get them off but this... intoxication... it's too much. "We wish to express how we feel to you... will you allow us to do so?" It's... not like I can refuse can I? I just lightly nod as I swallow and feel Rena kissing my inner thigh... I feel Ara kissing down to my chest as I feel Rena spreading my legs. My senses are filled with nothing but pleasure soon after as she does things to me down there... while Ara teases my small breasts and nipples. My breaths going from heavy to full on panting, the two send waves of pleasure through my whole body... I... I feel her tongue... is... this really something... girls do? Is this... really yuri? I... never imagined this would happen to me!

Along the way I must have blacked out... because I wake up suddenly with the two cuddling with me in the nude... I look to them sleeping peacefully... I wonder why it was me. They were good friends and within three days it's escalated to... a three person relationship. I manage to slip out of their hold on me and see them cuddle with each other... I'll admit that's pretty cute. I smile as I grab a change of clothes and peek out the door. The coast seems to be clear... I rush off to the bathroom to clean myself off. Take a nice relaxing bath after that... ahh~~ the sauntering water feels nice... I just hope they don't decide to invade while I'm in the bath. I never imagined sex with them would feel like that though... I've never thought about love until now... but it's nice since it's them. I can only imagine things will start to be regular after a few times... I let out a sigh as I hear the door get opened. I was afraid it was Ara and Rena but it's just Elsword. "Ah sis!" I just sigh and wave it off. "You need to learn how to knock you know... did you need the bath?" he looks away and nods. I'm not done relaxing just yet... but I wonder if we can cut corners in the water bill... he's just my brother.

"I'm sorta having it rough, so feel free to join me... should save on the water bill since I went all out for this party." He gets surprised by my statement. "Are you crazy Sis? That's..." I laugh a bit. "We use to bathe in the past together right? You're my brother, so I don't mind at least sharing the bath." He sighs and ends up deciding to join in. I greet him with a smile while he seems embarrassed. I know he's thinking about girls more, it's natural, but we're siblings. I'm not worried much personally. "How has your winter break work been going?" I ask him to start a conversation. He does his best to avoid looking at me. "It's... been going fine, Aisha and Chung have been helping out over Seath while we're not at school..." I smile giggle a little bit. "It's good to have friends to help out. Those two are the on the top students list right?" He nods, seeming to relax more. "Glad to hear things are going well little brother! What is your break work about?" He scratches the back of his head, still avoiding from looking at his nude sister in the bathtub with him, as he well should. "It's a bit of everything, mostly math and literature that throws me through a loop." Ah... math was my better subject, I wonder why he wouldn't come to me too. Ara was a bit of the same when she first came if I remember right.

I stretch out some and look to the ceiling. My mind wanting to reminisce but I know I would probably fall asleep if I let my mind wander. "Well I'm glad you've got things handled pretty well. Your big sis is here to help you any time too you know, just say the word and I'll help you out with anything." I reassure him in case he might find it embarrassing to rely on his sister. He chuckles some and smiles. "Yeah... I know Sis, you're always right there for me." We smile to each other and I feel content now. I motion him to look away so I can exit the tub. I still have some sense of decency even if he's just my brother. He looks away and I exit. "Always do your best Elsword, my little brother." I say as I wrap my body in a towel and leave. I'm glad things are going well for him... it lets off a load of worry from my shoulders if those two are helping him. "Ah! Sis! I'm having two more friends come to the party! I know you over prepare so I thought you should know!" He yells out from the bathroom. "Gotcha! I'll be sure everyone has enough snacks then!" I reply as I get dressed out in the hall. So two new faces will join in hmm? This should be an interesting party then. I open my door to the sight of Rena on top of Ara... the two of them making out... I'll just avoid that for now... I silently shut my door and sigh, lamenting that I've been kicked out of my room. I plop myself on the couch and sigh before closing my eyes and letting myself nap.


	4. Open Hearts

**Here I am again this week with a new chapter~. This one will be more a easy heart warmer of just Elesis doing the last bit of her shopping for the party. This will hopefully also provide insight to how things developed for the main three girls. The chapter will contain a number of references to certain medias out, so hopefully you all won't get lost in trying to follow that aspect. With that said, this will have a few serious moments from here on, but I've done my best to balance it all out. (I Make these ahead of time for consistent posts and to get the ideas down as i get them.) Hope you all enjoy and please look forward to more next week ^^**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Open Hearts**

I awaken to the gently nudging of Rena, who looks curious if anything, Ara looks to be slightly concerned. "You alright Ele? We got a bit worried when we didn't see you with us. Well worrywart Ara more so, I thought you went to take a bath." I sigh and sit up before chuckling a bit. "Yeah... getting intimate with you two drains me some. But I'm happy that you both feel that way towards me." The two instantly hug onto me, sharing their warm bodies and freshly cleaned scents. They must have used the bathroom as well, I don't mind much if they took it together... otherwise I'll see it on the bills! "I am eternally happy we can remain as we always have. We love you Elesis." Ara expresses her happiness with light tears of joy as they both snuggle with me on the couch. "Heh... I hate to break up the moment but, it looks like it's getting late." I say noticing the sun going down already. They take a look back and giggle some. "Well~ we had a good time visiting with our cute little Ele. Let's be sure we visit often~." I giggle along with them and we gaze into each others eyes before hugging. Ara kisses me and then Rena does so as well before they unlatch from me and get their shoes. "See you on Friday you two, Love you both." I say waving to them as they giggle and wave back. They lock hands with each other and head on their way. I certainly hope those two focus on their studying rather than other things... somehow it warms my heart seeing those two all lovey with each other as well as me. We're friends afterall... and I now lovers too.

I walk back up to my room and notice two presents on my bed. A green and yellow one, probably representing their favorite colors. I take them both in my hand and they're pretty weightless, maybe little accessories. I open them both and smile at the contents. Rena's present is a long black ribbon that I think I can use for the braids I do for my hair in back. Ara's is a hair clip with a claymore design on it. She talks about me having the spirit of a strong knight sometimes... I suppose she thought this felt appropriate. It's nice though and I'll make sure to wear these both. Aha! I think I'll clip the hair clip to the ribbon to signify our little groups bond. Maybe that's a bit cheesy but I feel that's most appropriate for our relationship now. In a way, this really sets my mind at ease. With everything bearing down and this sudden relationship with them. This makes me feel calm, holding their presents to my chest a bit, I let out a happy sigh and set them on my dresser. Right there, I can grab them first thing in the morning.

The next day I'm wandering the streets to see about getting the two party stars some presents. I think Aisha is big into romance novels last I heard from Elsword. I wonder if she'd like a shoujo manga to add to her collection. It's not as wordy but they are engaging. I soon enter a book store and spot a selection of them in the back. I'm totally blind as to what she has but maybe something I've read before will work? I look through the selection and spot my old favorite "Zodiac Winter" it's romance, comedy, and it gets dramatic at times. I nod to myself and look over my bank account on my phone. These times are very convenient whenever you lose track of numbers that are important. I seem to have enough to get two volumes for her and some left for Elsword. I can get him a game he's been looking forward to... question is, are there any copies left? It is Christmas right now and the stores are closing early today. I make the purchase and rush over to the next store to see if they have the game.

Before I can reach it though, I bump into someone and get knocked to the ground from the impact. "Ow... sorry." I say as I get up and notice the person in front of me is actually Professor Raven. "It's quite alright, greetings to you Elesis." he says with a calm smile, seeming to have not even been budged by me bumping into him. "Ah it's a pleasure to see you here sir." "Please just Raven outside of the college. No need to be formal on today of all days." He tells me reassuringly. I nod to him and before I can head on my way he put's his hand on my shoulder. "You look rather stressed, would you mind joining me for lunch? I do need to discuss some concerns I have." I look to him and then to the store before sighing and feel my stomach growl some. This is what I get for skipping breakfast today I suppose. "Alright, thanks Raven." He smiles and nods before walking on with me close in tow. I wonder what he's concerned about. And I hope I can make it to the store.

Soon we come to a cozy little cafe that actually serves all meals every day! Maybe Ara, Rena and I can come here some time on a date... oh boy, now I'm thinking like girlfriend now huh? Hehe... "Welcome to Richian's, may I take your order?" A waitress asks us. "I'll have milk-coffee and honey ham." Raven speaks to the waitress. She jots it down on her notepad and looks to me. I think to myself and look over the menu over quickly. "Hot chocolate and an order of ham and eggs, please." She jots it down, happily humming to herself and nods to us. "Thank you, enjoy your stay!" With that she walks off leaving us alone. Raven crosses his arms on the table and looks directly at me. "So, I wanted to talk to you about your various states of emotional fits the past couple of weeks." I just awkwardly laugh and look away a bit. "About that... I took it upon myself to host a birthday party for two at my house and the planning on top of that assignment sorta got me stressed." He nods listening intently. "I see, so that's what's got you worked up then?" I nod to him. "Well seems like you're looking a lot better now, so I assume everything is coming together nicely?" I nod to him again with a smile. "Yeah, though it's more due to my friends helping me the past couple of days." He nods once more and looks to the busy little cafe with other couples enjoying their time together.

Once the food and drinks come he begins to speak again. "Are they just friends? I noticed Ara had said 'I love you' to you." I just smile awkwardly a bit as I blow on the top of the cup that holds my hot chocolate. "It was sorta sudden but well... Me and Ara are together now... heh, never figured I'd turn... well." He chuckles a bit. "It's okay to admit when you love someone. Who you are is who you are. No one's opinion should change that." I nod to him smiling before taking a sip and cringing to the searing heat of the hot chocolate and setting it back down with a sigh. "I wouldn't want to implicate anything but what about Rena? I notice her dote on you too you know." I scratch my cheek lightly while laughing awkwardly. "She's... well Rena, she really liked to push me and her together since high school. When we all met there she all the sudden seemed to ship us. She's a bit crazy but radiant and heart warming." He nods once again before sipping his milk-coffee. "Times are always changing, I remember my fiance, She use to be an idol before we met. She was young but did amazing concerts for schools and stadiums alike." Hmm, I suppose I get to know more about him. "I lost my left arm in an accident by the time she came to my school. And out of all the students there she chose to show interest in me. Maybe out of pity? Maybe curiosity? I don't know, but we quickly fell in love during my final year in high school." Heh... love seems to bloom early huh?

He takes a look to his food but doesn't start eating yet. I decide to take a bite of my meal during the silence. I squeal a bit at how good it tastes! It's gotta be somewhere I take those two out on a date! "Heh... I'll tell ya, having fanboys on me taking their 'waifu' wasn't the easiest thing but we managed quite well. So much that not even a month after I graduated I proposed to her." I nod with a smile to him as I listen to his story. "Life was nice... but it unfortunately wouldn't last that long. Seris fell ill and was soon bedridden." My eyes widen to this sudden twist. "At just 21 she passed away... but always stayed her cheerful self even when faced with death. She would always tell me to follow my dream no matter what, and that she had fulfilled her dreams already. With that in mind and heart... I took to becoming a college professor. To teach the generations to come the ways of life, while looking out for them." his story is bittersweet... but the fact that he continues on is inspiring. He's living his dream... but what is mine after I complete my course? I question it a bit as I sip on my now tolerably heated hot chocolate. They must use a foreign manufactured chocolate to make this... because it's really good!

The silence only lasts for a minute after I sip on my hot chocolate. "Just remember to cherish everything you have and strive for your goals Elesis." I smile bright to his words. "Thank you Raven. You're a good guy for continuing on as you do, helping others you know. I look forward to being in your class through my college life!" He chuckles and nods. We soon finish eating and after small talk I notice that the store is already closed for the day... dang. "Hmm, getting a present for your brother?" I look to him and nod to his question. "But I guess it probably would have been out anyways. That new 'fate' game and it's expansion stuff..." He thinks to himself a bit. "Does he have a game called 'Black Spirits'?" He questions again. I shake my head as I hang my head down in defeat. "I wouldn't mind parting with my own copy, I've beaten it about twelve times but can't make the time for it anymore." I perk up my head and look to him once more. "Would you really do that? I really wouldn't want to trouble you with my problems..." He laughs a bit and motions me to follow him. I suppose this game would be good if Raven's beaten it twelve time... it's better than nothing for sure. I just hope it's not inconveniencing him any.

Soon we come to a quaint little house around the borders of the city line, not too far from the shops really. It's odd though, I expected him to be in an apartment. It's nice though, away from the hustle and bustle of the city but still near enough to get everything you need just walking distance away. It's different from our house but in a way also the same. I suppose I'll just wait here for him to get the game. "Come on in Elesis, I have one last question to ask if you don't mind." I tilt my head a bit in confusion but I nod and head in. Suddenly it hits me... is this His and Seris' house? It must be something he holds dear to him since it probably has memories of her in here. That makes sense to me... at least that's what I think. He leads me to the couch and I see his variety of consoles right under his TV and in the shelves of his entertainment center. It's then I notice his left arm after he takes off his jacket, it really is a prosthetic arm... a metallic one somewhat like those science fiction films or games I see. He looks through his game selection when look rather untouched for a little while judging by the dust collected. He gets the game and hands it to me. "Here you are. I hope he's ready for a challenge." I chuckle a little bit. I store it in the bag that has the manga I got for Aisha.

He sits down in his own chair and looks directly at me. "I was curious how your group of friends met, if it's alright of me to ask." I smile awkwardly and scratch my cheek a bit. "It's fine, you told me how you and Seris met, so it's only fair right?" he chuckles a bit and nods. "I suppose that is a fair trade then." Believe it or not, I met Ara first, it was an event back in the middle of middle school that there was a pen pal program to soon to be exchange students of Fahrmann. Maybe by chance, maybe by fate, I was Ara's pen pal. Her first letter was apparent with her nervousness with this exchange. Her handwriting was pretty sloppy and a number of spelling errors, one thing she had though was grammar... heh. It was a simple greeting and stating she was looking forward to be doing this. I replied with encouraging words to help her relax and feel she had a friend here. Every three days we had our mails sent and the other would receive. I got to know more than a fair share of her home and herself. Our talks were small but we enjoyed ourselves and look forward to replies. Our final letter was the last ones we would share before she moved. She expressed how excited she was to be transferring over to our country and finally meet her friend. Needless to say I said I was looking forward to her coming and studying along with me. She greeted me with a big hug when she finally came here... then immediately ran into a pole in her excitement to see everything. Heh... she's a clumsy one but she doesn't seem to really let it affect her. She remains cheerful but also supportive.

Little did I know at the time, we would only be spending half a year in middle school together... on account of her being a year older than me. She cried waterfalls when it was time for her to start high school. We kept in contact through texting and meeting occasionally on weekends the next year. She would talk about how friendly people are there and despite the harder work, she was enjoying it. When it came down to my turn to enter high school you would never guess who got a boob hug the very second I stepped into high school. She screamed "You're such a cutie!" in an excited squeal and I couldn't even get a word in, due to being suffocated and all. Next thing I know she disappeared and I got my air back. All I saw of her after that was her blonde hair with that signature green tint to it. Turns out Rena was her name and she was a new friend of Ara's when we finally met back up. She was a beauty, but also eccentric and bright to say the least. And in the very first day we all made a pact to stay together in school and life. Rena tease us but now I see she really was trying to push us together for real. In the end I'm thankful for it, for everything. They've helped me and I've helped them through these years.

He nods as I finish my little story. "I see, you've got a good bunch in your life. You're responsible and accepting, adaptable. These are all good traits Elesis, be sure you cherish your time with them." I nod to him and smile. "Thank you Sir... er... Raven." He chuckles and checks his clock. "Thank you for keeping me company today. I'm glad I could talk to someone about everything as I'm sure you are." "Hehe, you're nice, if not a little cheesy. Not that it's a bad thing of course. Thanks for today Raven, see you tomorrow in class!" I say with a little wave as I get up and start leaving. "And be sure to stay safe out there." He adds on before I head out. "Yeah yeah, teachers are naturally worried about their students huh?" I speak to myself out of his earshot. I look at the game he gave me and it's art of a knight entering some sort of void. Curious but I guess we'll see what it's all about when Elsword either raves or rages about it. As I enter back to the loud sounds of cars and tons of footsteps of bystanders. I pay no mind to it but I notice a mean looking guy staring at me... white hair in a weird style and a purple and black coat with white fluff around the collar. He gives a creepy smile as he approaches me from behind. A hand on my shoulder and the line "Hey there baby, mind if we have a word?"


	5. Additional Discontent

**Hey everyone, sorry this is a bit later than usual, had a Christmas Eve party and all. Because of the comedy focus, I'll be using puns every now and then for the chapter names, this one made me giggle some when i came up with it... hehehe. Anyways Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and enjoy your day everyone~! Nya!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Additional Discontent**

I look back and sweep his hand off my shoulder. "I don't have anything to say to a creep like you." He just chuckles and shrugs in a smug manner. "That seemed like a nice little moment you had with that teacher, be a shame of someone there were rumors spread that you and him were boning, hehehe." I just raise an eyebrow and just look at him like he's the stupidest person in the world. "You trying to blackmail me? This isn't some high school drama. First,that didn't even happen. Second you don't know him. And third, We're both adults so that crap doesn't even matter. So if you're blackmailing me for sex or favors you're barking up the wrong tree." He gets visibly irritated by my words. "You bitch! You think college isn't as judgmental? You still have reputation there!" I just sigh and start to turn away when I see the look in his eye snap and see him throwing a punch. I catch his fist, much to the surprise of the jerk-ass in front of me as well as the crowd. I squeeze on his hand enough to make him cringe and drop in pain. "You would dare to strike a lady? You have no decency to piece of trash." I kick him away from me and brush my hair from my face as I turn around and start walking away. I feel cool that I could actually do that! "You'll regret this you whore!" I hear him shout in anger. He has no manners... I almost want to beat his ass but he's not worth the effort.

I return home with a sigh and proceed the day like normal. I make dinner for us at this point and I realize that my assignment is actually done. I guess that's less stress off me but should I worry about that punk? Judging from what he's said he must attend the same college as me. He probably doesn't have the guts to go through with a lie but I should be ready for question if Ara and Rena hear about it. I also don't know him in the least bit. No use worrying about it when I have a day left in the week to get into college, I need my sleep. And sleep I do, even dream of being at the beach with everyone... a beach trip during summer would be a great idea! I wake up the next morning and get into my usual routine of preparation with more vigor than two days ago, my body knew it was on vacation, even if my mind forgot.

I tie up the usual braids with the ribbon I got as Rena's present to me and add in the hair clip from Ara, clipping it onto the ribbon. For something made of actual metal, the clip is really light. I smile to myself in the mirror and nod to myself before grabbing my bag and heading off to college. Immediately when I step foot in the grounds I get the familiar face full of affection from Rena's chest. "Ele! Are you alright?!" So I guess word did spread. I gently nod into her chest and she lets go of me. Ara joins in from the side, latching onto my arm... pressing her own breasts onto my arm thoughtlessly. I swear I must be noticing these things too much now that I'm in a relationship with these two... not that I mind... but I don't have anything to return their soft embrace myself! "We had received word that you got into a scuffle with that Add person." "Add?" Rena holds up her index finger as she's about to explain to me. "That's what he calls himself, he's suppose to be in some sort of gang or something. A dirtbag with no morals from what I've heard." So that was Add... willing to hit a woman hmm? I'm glad I put him in his place. "He apparently had been saying you and Professor Raven had been sleeping together!" I widen my eyes a bit at the fact that he tried to spread that lie. "That is not true is it?!" Ara asks in a panic while squishing her boobs on my arm more. "Of course it's not true, Add is a crazy man! He was gonna hit me you know!" Rena laughs a bit knowing me. "Too bad he chose the wrong lady to try and hit huh? Having parents with those knightly traditions really made you a warrior." I sigh and scratch my cheek a bit.

Our family has past connections to knighthood that we still practice today should the world regress again. When we are about ten years old we are trained in self defense and at eleven we are actually trained in swords. In all honesty... in the world we live in today, I don't really find this the best thing... but the fact that it has helped me really does make it pay off. I don't reject any of the teachings and will make use of the things I've learned... as well as the strength I had built up when I was young. It goes to show that even in peaceful times there is never a moment to let your guard down in public. It's almost scary to think if I hadn't had that training, he might have bent me to his will by force.

"Anyways, I met with Professor Raven yesterday and all we did was talk about our pasts a bit. He was just concerned I was stressing myself too much and small talk helps calm the nerves. Besides, I have you two in my life. I'm content with being with you both." The two smile and jump onto me with a big hug, making me hit the ground with them near crushing me. "We love you Elesis!" they both proclaim at the same time. I just smile and pet their heads while the onlookers gaze at us in confusion. "We might want to tone it down in public you two, people are looking at us like we're insane." the two sit up and smile and laugh, I join them in the moment, feeling great about things with them near me. We head in and the two are holding my hands, Ara on the left and Rena on the right. The college is less populated since it's supposed to be winter break, Me and Ara are just taking extra credit classes while Rena actually was sick for about two weeks and missed a major test. So here we are, together by chance or fate, to take these all together.

I turn in the assignment and Raven nods as he looks through it. Ara looks on seeming to be worried about how her assignment will look. Rena's looking just defeated even though I let them have my notes. "Everything checks out, great work as always Elesis." He says to me. I nod and smile "Thank you sir that takes a load off my stress levels." He chuckles a bit. "I'll bet, help those two out though, they look nervous even if the due date is on monday." I nod to him with an awkward smile. "Will do." With that I head to them and hear some of the others stuck in this extra curricular class with us talk about me, Ara and Rena rather than anything involving me and Raven. That's good that no one believes Add. "Ele~! I need those notes again~!" Rena whines as I return. "You didn't take them when you came over on Wednesday?" She immediately looks away with sweat beads on her forehead. I can't help but smile as I sigh. "You better channel your magical cramming powers then" I dig through my bag and let her take my notebook. "The notes on the assignment are in the back behind the yellow tab I have there." She gives me her breasts in my face once again in excitement. "Thank you Ele~! I love you so much!" I just sigh and I hear Ara giggle right behind me in her seat. When she finally lets me go and Ara tugs on my sweater as Rena begins to look over the notes intently. "Can you help me review everything I have? I am not feeling as confident as our blessed warrior lover." I feel my face heat up at her usual way of making strange comparisons... It's embarrassing to be called that...

The day proceeds like normal after that, like nothing had changed with us becoming lovers... in fact they seem to get closer to me... this still feels weird! I'm not use to this still! I guess I will in time though. "Thank you for everything Ele! We're gonna get it done for sure!" I smile and laugh a bit to myself. "I would suggest you both get to studying just so you get everything." I say to them. They both nod in a cute manner at the same time. "I gotta finish everything at home so you both do your thing." I give them a short wave as I start to part ways with them on the road we always take. "Elesis!" Ara beckons to me. I turn around to them piling onto me and hugging me tight. "We love you!" They both say to me as they kiss my cheeks. My face heats up again as they smile and let me go. "I love you both too, get that assignment done, ya hear?!" They laugh as I start making my way towards home. "Righty-ho!" Rena says with a salute as they both head towards her little apartment. I just hope that they focus and... not do the bed things they did to me and each other... heh.

Along the way I feel a stalking presence nearby. I've been trained to 'sense' when I might be in danger... so I know something is up. I can only imagine it's that Add guy... mad that his little threat didn't pan out. I look around and decide to take a short detour... I can't have him follow me home. I walk down an alley way and turn around quickly, catching just who I suspected trying to hit me in the back of the head... cowardly! "You bitch! You think you've won?! That you're better?! You're not!" he throws a punch towards my face and I dodge it, grabbing his arm and flipping over my shoulder. He slams into the ground hard and I twist his arm and make him yell in agony. "You shouldn't raise your hand towards a woman... especially one you stand no chance against!" I yell at him. "Stop! You're gonna break it off!" He's begging for mercy now. I twist his arm a little bit more and finally let him go, stepping back so he doesn't try anything funny. "Why me? What makes you target me?" He sits up and holds his arm in pain still. "Why do you think? You're all the talk with your little band of lovers... It was my chance to get to a new crowd! Meet all the girls!" I scoff at his reasoning. "Petty... you shouldn't expect something so unreasonable! You thought blackmailing and getting this whole bad boy shtick was going to work? That only works in tv dramas! Sure... maybe some like that... but this isn't high school... this is college! That has long past! Don't use me as an excuse for people not liking you!" Great... I ended up scolding him... I didn't want to indulge this but... it was unavoidable huh? "Think about it more before doing crap like that..." he's speechless at my words it seems... I suppose my job is done right? I turn around and leave him. Off to home, and to planning up the party and sleeping... tomorrow will be crazy.


	6. A Party to Remember

**Hey again everyone, I'm a bit late with this again and I'm sorry for that. New Years and just a lot of distraction going on ^^;;;. Anyways the party is finally here, and with it some new characters entering the fray! You can probably guess the names of the new arrivals but just a forewarning~, one of them is actually in their second job for for this one, just because I find this one more fun to work with. With all that said, Happy New Years and enjoy 2016 everyone!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Party to Remember**

All the planning is set, all the preparations are good and everything is set in motion. I wipe my forehead of sweat and look at all the little decorations and food spread on the table. The living room is set with the consoles for party play, I nod to my work and turn into the hall to go wash my face before the guests arrive. This is a special day for Elsword and Aisha, I need to make sure everyone everyone has fun! Lets do this Elesis! I clean my face up some and dry off before heading back to the living room to find him gazing at my work. "Whoa... you went all out sis." I put my hand on top of his head. "That's what I said I'd do yeah? Any minute now right?" He nods to me and smiles to me. "Twelve like you said I should tell them." He says seeming excited for this get together with everyone. "Besides the usual, who else is coming?" I quickly ask him so I understand how to greet them and prepare the lunch later. "Besides Aisha and Chung we might have two... high profile girls joining. We did projects together and I figured I would invite them as thanks. Eve and Lu are their names, they might seem a bit snobby but they're actually nice." I nod to his explanation and ruffle his hair a bit. "Gotcha, lets show them we know how to party!" We laugh a bit together before the doorbell rings. It seems it's time to get this show on the road then!

I open the door and I am greeted with a new face, this must be one of the girls he invited. "Welcome, glad you could join us for my brother's and Aisha's party!" I greet to the new face. I look at her inspecting her within a fraction of a second to get her memorized in case she should drop by again. Her hair is a silver color, skin pale white, eyes yellow like a flashlight and a slender frame. She's dressed in a black color scheme. A small dress coat with a rather cute blouse on. Jean-shorts with white trimmings with knee high socks no doubt for keeping warm. "A pleasure, I am Eve, I thank you for having me." She speaks in a monotone voice but she's at least polite. I motion her to come in and without hesitation she comes in. As I look back I notice that she came up in a limo! She's... one of the rich ones?! I never imagined this... a butler dressed in white bows to me and enters into the limo before driving off... this is already getting interesting.

I look back in and see Elsword casually wave to her with his smile on. "Come in and make yourself at home Eve! We got snacks and games when everyone gets here," he speaks to her. She merely nods and goes into the living room. Before I can close the door I hear another car pull up and turn to face... another limo?! This one is even my finely decorated and a dark blue! Who are these girls?! Out emerges a smaller girl with pigtails almost as long as her own body! She has the confidence of a rich girl just from her expression and posture. She approaches me dressed in a dark blue party dress... she's treating it like a big party? And... are those horns on her head?! "Fu fu fu~ greetings mortal, you must be the commoner's big sister yes? Be honored you are in the presence of a devil queen such as I." Devil queen? She's rich for sure but... does she have delusions of grandeur as well?! "Aha... welcome, We're all set for you inside, make yourself at home." I say nervously trying to make sense of the situation. "Fufu~ the devil queen Luciela thanks you for your hospitality for being someone of such low class, I will partake of the home you have invited me in." I try to hide my growing annoyance of her attitude for Elsword's sake. "Luciela huh? I'll remember that... your highness." As she enters she chuckles to herself. "You amuse me Commoner's big sister, You may refer to me as Lu as he does." "A-alright." I simply respond. As she goes into the living room out of sight I just sigh and close the door. This is already getting tiring...

I wander in and see them conversing among each other. I just watch them as they talk. "Fufu~ so you have arrived as well Eve? It is nice to see that you have come as well, I had not thought you were one for such festivities." Lu begins in her established talk. "It is not beneath me to accept an invite to such an event. I see you have overdressed for the occasion." Lu merely laughs in a smug manner. "I would not be one of high class if I did not radiate elegance wherever I go. You however have dressed as one of them I see." Eve merely keeps her stoic face as Lu seems to offhandedly criticize the way she's dressed. "I felt it better for such an atmosphere of simplicity." They... certainly think themselves of higher status... "Hey ladies, I'm just glad you came. Even if it's out of some sort of pity, this is my thanks for the help you both put in." Elsword intervenes with to change the direction of the conversation... I guess we both have that going huh? "Aha~ It is quite alright. Simple gatherings of celebration are quite enough thanks for our graceful intervention." Lu responds with to him, while Eve merely nods. They're odd but they seem good at heart... I guess I don't need to worry about him.

The doorbell rings and he goes to answer quicker than I can react. "Aha! You guys made it!" "Of course knucklehead! We wouldn't let your sister's hard work go to waste!" There's Aisha it seems. "Happy birthday to you both! Let's have a good time!" And there's Chung, the gang is all here, save for Ara and Rena. I see them enter in and Aisha waves to me while Chung bows a bit. I see Aisha is using the braids over the shoulders hair style now. It oddly suits her. And I swear if I didn't know him Chung still looks like a girl with that long hair... heh. Once they've all gathered I approach the group. "Thanks for coming everyone! Make yourself at home and enjoy everything. I'll make us some lunch in an hour and a half, so don't snack too much alright? Enjoy the games and have a good time!" I announce to them. "Fufu~ seems this has quite the structure and thought put in, very commendable for one such as yourself. Might I ask your name?" Lu suddenly asks me. "Ah... Elesis," I answer. She nods and seems to be looking me over before looking around the room. I notice Eve is looking directly at me too... with that straight face... it makes me feel a bit uneasy... maybe I'm just stressing over this whole rich girls in my house thing! "Let's play Ultra Fighting Bros. First!" Elsword suddenly blurts out gathering their attention. "Hah you better be ready Elsword! Imma kick your butt!" Aisha says with confidence as they all gather around the living room TV.

The time flies as I watch them battle out in the game, all of them are seeming to have fun with it. These days I hear of people getting 'salty' so it's nice to see them having friendly fun with it. Before I know it I'm already making sandwiches for everyone for lunch and serving juice with them as well. Everyone comes and gets their lunch and seems to enjoy it all. I got fresh honey ham for these as well so its hopefully extra good. Once they finish it's straight back to the game, with Eve surprisingly being the reigning champion at it. Not even Elsword with his experience can beat her! Heh... until I get into it as well! Even she's surprised at the fact that I was able to beat her. She was a formidable one too! I don't play regularly but I mastered one of the sword characters when I first played it with Elsword. She's a good sport about it though. Although she didn't speak, we shook hands after the couple of battles. By that time I had to get the presents for the birthday boy and girl as well as the cakes. A vanilla and chocolate cake for them and the others!

"It's cake time everyone! Lets get these two their birthday wishes!" they all peel away from the game and the birthday stars gather to the table as I set down the cakes on in. I get the lighter and light up the candles on the cakes, a single candle with it's shape being the number 16 and another being 18 on the other cake. I smile to the two as they get ready to blow their respective candles out. "Happy birthday you two! Blow those suckers out and make your wish!" they nod to me and both blow out theirs at the same time. "Fufu~ a wish is rather mundane for such a festivity, I however congratulate you both on living on another year." Lu ends up speaking first. "Mm, happy birthday indeed." Eve follows up with. "Happy birthday you two, lets keep doing our best!" Chung concludes the congratulations with. "Thanks everyone, and thanks Sis!" "Yeah! This is a great birthday! You're the best Elesis!" I just look away and scratch my cheek embarrassed a bit at them putting me in the spotlight. "It's not that big a deal on my part... you two are the stars here." They both chuckle at me as I feel the stares of both Lu and Eve... that look makes me worry a bit... but maybe that scuffle with Add is making me paranoid. I remove the candles and hand them to the birthday stars. "A souvenir of this happy occasion." They nod and Elsword turns to Aisha. "Don't let that big number go to your head now!" "Sh-shut up, I am an adult now, so you best respect me more peon!" "Huh? You might have your 18 years but you still act like a little kid you know!" "Why you!" I chop both their heads to make them stop. "Cut it out and let me cut up the cake. You can argue after the party." They rub their heads and gently nod.

After they settle down I cut up the cake and serve to everyone their choice. I had to stop Lu from trying to snatch more pieces or even both the cakes. "You dare deny the devil queen what she desires? I will deliver swift and demonic punishment upon you!" I just sigh and grab on her horns... which pop right off her head. She just stands their with a stupid expression as I feel stupid for even questioning if these horns were real or not. She looks like she's about to cry... crap... are these important to her? Or does she like being this devil queen? I put them back on her head and brush her hair out of her face a bit. "Sorry... I didn't mean for that to happen." I try to settle things before she cries and she just pouts and looks away. "Luciela the devil queen will overlook this once since you are attempting to make amends." I just smile and pet her head a bit. "I'm glad, just please don't hog all the cake alright? Everyone needs to have some too." She seems to blush and nod. She's no doubt embarrassed to be told to refrain from something.

After everyone has cake, they both receive their presents. A bunch of sketching pads and drawing tools for Aisha are from both Eve and Lu... I guess they collaborated on that. Aisha is an aspiring artist huh? She's a bit embarrassed about it but she seems happy. Chung got her a pocket watch? That's interesting... oh his family is loaded too... I forgot... the design on it is cute... I sorta want one for myself! Gah! Control yourself Elesis! I give her the manga volumes and seems happy about it. "I've been meaning to check this out! Thank you! This should he-... I... I mean... the art style looks good and all..." I giggle a bit and gently pat her head. "I'm glad you like it. It's a nice read once you get it going." She nods and turns to the first page already. Elsword got some goodies as well. Some sort of replica ring from that Ruler of Rings movie from Lu. A shield pendant from Eve. A wooden practice sword from Chung and finally I give him Raven's generous donation. "What's this? Oh... it's that one game I've been hearing a lot about!" I nod to him as he looks over the game. "It's suppose to be hard but surely a gamer of your caliber can handle it." I chuckle as he seems to accept the challenge. Right away he goes up to the TV to connect the console the game goes to. Seems he's gonna start it and show it off to them. "With that my role is done, Show everyone out in an hour okay little brother?" He looks back and smiles. "Gotcha, thanks Sis, you're awesome!" I giggle to myself as I wave to them and exit to my room for a little relaxation time.

I plop down on my bed facing up to the ceiling. I'm glad everything went well with everyone. Those new girls are interesting... but they seem nice enough... though Lu confuses me... why does she refer to herself as a devil queen? Maybe it is a delusion she's having. At least disaster was averted with that... and how old is she? She looks like she's like eight or ten... yet she helped out with Elsword's project or something? Did she skip grades? Or is she older than she looks? If so why is she still having delusions like that? Hmm... I guess there's no point in trying to make sense of it. As I close my eyes I hear a knock at my door. I sit up and sigh before looking over to the door. "Come in?" To my surprise it's Aisha that came in. "Hey... sorry to bother you." She softly apologizes to me. I shake my head a bit. "Don't worry about it. Is there something you need?" She shuts the door behind her and comes over, sitting on my bed. "I... I have a favor to ask you..." I shift to face her and tilt my head a bit to the right side. "What is it?" She hides her face behind her bangs with a bright red blush on her face. "I... well... want to... I mean... c-can I... try kissing?"


	7. A Series of Strange Occurrences

**Hey there everyone! I'm back with the next chapter and from her on there will be more lewds for you all going forward. This chapter will also actually feature perspective changes which might become a necessary tool later (After ch.8 I'll be putting that up for a bit to make more in bulk as well as get to my other projects I have lined up). I'll be back next week with chapter 8 and the final part for a little while, it won't be dead just on hold. With that said~ enjoy and have a good day ^^**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Series of Strange Occurrences**

I feel my face heat up at her sudden... interest of kissing. "Whoa... Aisha? What brought that on?!" She gets a bit surprised and looks away a bit, pressing her index fingers together in a nervous manner. "That... well... P-Promise you won't get mad or laugh..." I start to dread if this is going to be another confession... I don't how to respond to her! "The thing is..." Oh god what will Ara and Rena think?! Rena... might be more likely to eat her up but Ara... I don't know how she'll react now! "For while now... I've..." These pauses are gonna make me go crazy... please just give me more time to think! I can already feel my head swirling for answers! "I've... L-Liked Elsword!" ...what? "Elesis... no... big sister... I wanna know how we can get closer!" I bring my hand to my face and just laugh a bit. "Elesis?" I gently pet her head and smile. "You had me worried there for a second, If it's Elsword I think you two really would get along better as lovers" She fidgets to my petting her head but I see her smiling. "Th-Thank you... I was afraid you'd be mad." I lightly grab onto her shoulders. "Love who you want to love, I have no right to deny you from that. I mean... I know that feeling too now." Her eyes widen a bit. "You're with someone?!" I nod to her. "Two I guess, It happened suddenly but I don't dislike it in the least bit. I love them both as my friends and lovers," I explain a bit to her. She looks down and seems to process it a bit. "I mean... if they both don't mind it then it's alright... right? Then... since you shared that with me... can I share why I want to kiss?" Oh... I forgot about that for a minute... I let go of her and nod, letting her explain away.

( **Magical PoV switch of Aisha's flashback! \o/)**

Well on Christmas eve Elsword, Chung, and I went to the library to make sure all of our homework and everything was all lined up. After a bit I noticed Elsword looked... flustered a bit... I didn't think much of it since you know... I'm sure all boys think weird thoughts... I thought he was being hopeless but... was thinking maybe he was starting to show interest in love? Maybe I could stand a chance? But well... those were all thoughts in the back of my mind. It wasn't until a book hit my head while was on the ladder for the higher shelves and I fell off... when opened my eyes I realized he had caught me... and our faces were close together... instead of calling me clumsy or laughing at me... his face was beet red... and just asked "Are you alright Aisha?" All I could manage to do was nod to him... I was embarrassed but... I saw him like that... and it sent my heart aflutter! Then I realized he was holding my butt with his left hand... then I squealed and ran outside to catch my thoughts. I was so embarrassed and flustered... but with our faces so close together before I realized it... I wanted to kiss him...

( **Returning to Elesis)**

So... that was the story behind her want to kiss... a series of occurrences all making the perfect situation to move things along for them... heh... you'd think this was a romantic comedy in the making here. "So... I was just curious what it'd be like... and you're the only one I can turn to Elesis..." I scratch my cheek and look away a bit. "I know it's natural to worry about that stuff... but shouldn't your first kiss be saved for him?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest and pouts a bit while still blushing. "You know how dense he can be... who knows if that was just bad timing or what... the next day he was back to his old self!" I sigh and sadly need to agree with her. "Yeah... I know how he is... but... are you sure you wouldn't rather wait? I mean... I don't have a problem with it if that's what you want... just... you would want your first kiss to be with your crush's big sister?" She gently takes my hand and hides her eyes behind her hair. "If it's you... I don't mind... I trust you the most with this type of thing..." She's... serious about this... I'm a bit nervous if this will get any more serious than just a kiss... but it is her birthday... and she is sort of like a little sister... I don't know if that makes it better or worse though!

I swallow down my nervousness and nod. "If this is what you want... just a kiss alright?" She nods but keeps her head down... I'm gonna need to channel my inner Rena for this aren't I? Oh boy... I lean in close and gently tilt her head up with my index finger under her chin. Her face is flushed in pure red, she's... oddly cute like this... nono! Don't think things like that! Just... kiss. I lean in closer... wondering if she's really going to let me do this... her eyes close, signaling me that she's going to go all the way with this... With that our lips gently lock together in soft embrace. She has her own charm to her... all of her feels warm and innocent... and her lips are very soft. I pull my lips from hers and watch her as she opens her eyes and her breathing gets a tad bit heavier. "...W-Was that uncomfortable Aisha?" the look in her eye is like someone in a trance... "N-...No... it was nice." She grips on my hand some and leans in more... before I can protest... "M-More please?" I can feel myself sweat in confusion of this situation... I can't deny her though... she's so hopeful for things!

I just swallow down the nervousness again and kiss her again. I feel myself wanting to lose myself again with her... but how does she feel? I feel her hand slide up my chest on my shirt... my body moves on it's own and wrap my right arm around her waist a bit and start to deepen the kiss... oh crap... I'm slowly losing control... I need to pull back! As I start to pull away she leans into me... locking our lips again as soon as they came apart. I really will lose myself at this rate... she might have already lost it! Is...is this alright? My head goes all fuzzy and we're kissing repeatedly... making out... this feeling... it's too good... if it weren't for Ara and Rena... maybe I could have pulled back... am I becoming a naughty woman?! How far will this go? How far can I take it? She's insecure about her chest right? Maybe if... I feel up her side and into her top... feeling her small breast. She lets out a low moan and looks to me... panting. "E-Elesis... big sister..." She's... not pulling away... she wants me to keep going... As I lean in more and lock lips with her once more... I hear my door open and look with my eyes... too shocked to move. I look and see Eve... Eve?! She looks at us with a blank face... on par with what she's been showing... but clearly one more that seems more condescending of our actions.

I pull from Aisha and in her confusion she looks to where I am. She instantly goes red and dives behind my bed. "I see I am interrupting something, perhaps I sh-" I quickly run up and pull her into my room, closing the door behind us. "E-Eve this... please don't tell anyone this!" I plead to her. "It is not uncommon these days for same sex couples. I had been informed you were in a relationship with two. However, doing something like this while there are guests is quite... lewd." I just sigh and think of a way to get everything straightened out... "Eve... this isn't something serious... Aisha just... well, wanted to experiment with her preferences is all! I mean... It is her birthday so I couldn't turn it down!" I just grip on her shoulders while my head swirls trying to get things straightened out. "Taking the role of the responsible... no matter what situation it puts you in? It is commendable... perhaps things can work." I nod a bit, vaguely trying to understand what she's talking about now.

I let go of her and scratch the back of my head. "Just please... keep this a secret alright? It was nothing more than an experiment, right Aisha?" She pops her head out from behind my bed and quickly nods. "Very well, However, in exchange I want you to come with me to my abode if you would be so inclined to Elesis." I tilt my head in confusion a bit and just nod. No matter what, we can't let Elsword get the wrong idea if he hears about me and Aisha making out like that... "If you wish you can carry on, but I will depart very shortly. Be ready by then please." "Right." With that she leaves and I just back up into my bed and plop down on my back with a big sigh. "S-... Sorry to put you in this position Big Sister... I don't know what got into me..." I wave it off and the back of my left hand rests on my forehead. "I didn't stop either... and I even went to second base... Sorry Aisha..." She sits on my bed and seems to press her index fingers together again. "It's fine... it wasn't unpleasant or anything... just... embarrassing looking back on it now." Heh... yeah... it was like that the first time with Ara... and Rena... it was embarrassing to think about but... it felt mutual... and good... "Thanks for this party and everything Elesis! And sorry again!" With that she exits with a bow of embarrassment and I'm left with one more task... What would Eve want with me?

I force myself out of my comfortable bed and go to the living room. "With that I must bid you all a goodbye now. Elesis will be escorting me home." Eve speaks as soon as she spots me. I guess that saves me making up an excuse. "Huh? Sis? You really going to go that far?" I just plaster on the best smile I can and scratch my cheek.  
"Yeah... just make sure everything gets put away and you see everyone out," I tell Elsword. "Right... you stay safe Sis, and you too Eve." With that I nod and follow Eve outside. It's chilly... but good thing I put on my sweater beforehand. What awaits us is her limo right in front of our house. The butler bows to us as we get in and I find myself a comfortable spot to sit... which Eve makes right next to her... her face hasn't changed so maybe she's just thinking I'll feel less nervous if she's right there with me? I want to make small talk but I feel so drained from my make-out session with Aisha, as well as the whole party in general... I rest my head back and close my eyes... still cautious of getting car sick. I'm at least feeling relaxed right now... I even just fall asleep.

Soon I bolt awake when I realize I dozed off when I shouldn't have. Suddenly I'm in a lavish looking bed... a comfy one at that... is this even better than my own?! What am I even doing here? What does Eve want with me? And how long have I been out? I get out of the bed and as I look around, a maid seems to enter in. She really is a rich girl if she has servants... She motions me to follow without a word. Do I even have a choice in the matter? I follow along with her in silence... it makes me a bit uneasy that she doesn't say a thing... but seems we come to what seems like a reading room of sorts... Eve is right there with tea prepared for us... "You may leave us," She says to her maid and the maid bows before leaving. I swallow down anxiety and go have a seat across from her at the little table. "Apologies for suddenly bringing you here." I shake my head. "It's alright... I'm not use to this type of setting though." She takes a sip of her tea and I feel it only polite to take a sip of my own cup myself. "I have two simple questions for you. Feel free to decline if you feel it too much." I nod to her and listen, waiting to see what she has to say.


	8. Offers

**Hey there everyone! I'm finally here to crank the lewdness up more! I've been busy the past few days so sorry this is a bit late. This will be the last one for a bit so i can focus my attention to my other works and make more chapters of this in bulk. I'll do my best to give you all regular content when I can, I'll aim for at least one new thing by the end of next month, possible this month if distractions don't happen. This chapter was a bit of a fun one to let loose on a bit so I hope you all enjoy! See you all in my next piece of work and future chapters!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Offers**

She sets her tea cup down and snaps her fingers. Without so much of a seconds pause, yet another maid comes in with what looks like a dossier of some sort. She takes hold of the item and motions said maid to leave. "I have been keeping an eye out for someone of your particular mindset and talents." "Huh?" I immediately ask her. She opens it up and takes out a number of photos of me... wait... has she been stalking me?! How could I not sense that... some of these are borderline going for panty shots too... "Someone who shoulders herself with burden for the sake of others if it means their happiness. You even defend those who come to you with strange requests as the purple haired one." She's not wrong about that... I do tend to do everything I can for the sake of others. She brings out a couple of papers... or rather contracts... "I wish to employ you into my service." "Whoa... What?!" I reel back a bit in my seat at this offer. "I wish to employ you as a special maid of mine. This is something I can only ask of you." I lean back forwards and hunch over the papers and skim through it a bit.

"Whoa... complete loyalty and do whatever you ask? No matter what it is?... holy crap... is that a serious number you'd pay?!" I feel my hands shake, making the paper ripple a bit. A whopping thousand dollars?! With the money we get from our parents overseas and my part time library work during semesters only adds up to about $550 each month... but $1000?! on the spot?! Depending on how often I get called in by her... we'd never need to worry about a budget again... but these demands... Includes wearing whatever Eve asks of me and doing any command she asks... "Perhaps you would like a a trial of the types of services you would be doing. I will pay you regardless if you accept the full employment or not should you take this trial run," she suggests to me to help my overall decision... I don't know still... "It will take merely an hour of your time." I sigh and place the paper back on the table. "Before I answer that, what was the other thing?"

"I wished to know, regardless of if you accept my offer or not, if you would help me in the matter of your brother," She boldly tells me without hesitation. "My brother?... don't tell me... you're interested in him that way are you?" She interlocks her fingers and gently holds her hands just in front of her lips. "Perhaps... I am well aware of the purple hair's affection for him... but after witnessing your own love life I have decided to strive for the same." Wait... so she's... forming a harem herself? Or at least forcing one on Elsword... "Are you so sure about that? I mean... you barely know everyone right?" She closes her eyes and nods softly. "That is the first obstacle... Which is why I wish to get closer to their group. This party you had set up was the perfect chance to start such a... 'flag' as you might say. You are here to assist me with that as well... should you choose to." The look in her eyes is of determination... unlike before where she just had that blank stare. I sigh a bit and stand up. "I'm not so sure if everything would turn out the same... I got lucky... but I suppose it's worth a try... nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" I speak with confidence and a smile. She chuckles to herself a bit and... actually cracks a smile. "Perhaps... I have your support for this movement?" I nod to her with a wide smile.

She switches her crossed legs from right over left to left over right and shifts her look to one of awaiting an answer. "Ah... I suppose there's no harm in giving it a try... I mean, you seem like a good girl Eve. I just have a lot on my plate most of the time." She nods with her eyes closed, smile and chuckle. "I understand your concerns Elesis. This will be stricken off any records save for memory." She unclasps her hands from their position and snaps her fingers. Once again yet another maid comes in with a dress... wait a maid outfit right off the bat?! Another comes in with a party dress that reminds me of what Lu was wearing... only this one is black... and finally one last o-... what?! Is that one of those sexy bunny suits?! Complete with stockings and red heels to match it's blood red color... even ears too?! "Wh-Wha... What?!" "The contract says I can dress you up however I see fit. I wish to test these on you is all. I have made sure they were in your size as well." That hardly helps the whole stalker thing... I just sigh and reluctantly nod. I fear for what I've just gotten myself into...

She uncrosses her legs and sits up straight. "I wish to see how the maid uniform fits first. Go ahead and undress." I sort of feel insecure about it... having done it with both Ara and Rena... but she doesn't come off as the type to really do this for sexual pleasure... I strip down to my underwear and socks, feeling on my skin how warm the room actually is... she must have the heater on... makes sense given it's winter. She seems to scan my entire body as the first maid helps me dress in the maid outfit... the frills and short skirt are... a bit too much... this skirt is much shorter than any of mine! And these leggings feel a tad bit tight... and dammit! I'm not use to heels! As I turn to Eve I... notice a blush painted on her cheeks... and a slightly lustful look in her eyes... she does get off on this doesn't she?! "It looks much better than I imagined. I must praise how good your form fits in that." "I...ah...umm... thank you?" I confusingly say, trying to understand if this is just a fetish show... or she's getting carried away and thinking I'm fully employed.

I notice her legs bend into each other slightly. I can only imagine she's turned on right now... just please don't try and attack me Eve! "Please slip off the left side of the shoulder and put a finger to your lip with an expression of "Please forgive me master?"" She demands... I come to realize that this is a fetish show... and that I might very well be a captive... oh man... why the hell is this happening to me?! I hesitantly nod and do as instructed... probably too well judging from her face becoming redder and starting to breathe out of her mouth... I really don't feel comfortable doing this... but as long as she keeps to herself I should... just get this over with! "Undress slowly." She commands me. "Y-yes ma'am..." I unintentionally say feeling the pressure of the role I'm assuming. Dammit... she's gonna think I'll accept this sort of job! As I slowly undress upon her command she starts rubbing on her own crotch! Is she really planning on masturbating to me?! Happy thoughts Elesis... just don't even try to think about it... As I am in my bra and panties yet again I see her breathing increasing as she keeps rubbing herself over her shorts...

"Remove your socks." She commands and assuming she wants it slow, I do that as well. My bare skin suddenly feeling like crawling as perverted eyes gaze upon my bare flesh... The second maid helps me into the party dress. The fabric is super soft... and comfortable to move in as I seem to lose myself a bit in playing dress-up and do a little twirl, testing out it's flexibility. The maid hands me an empty wine glass and shows me that I'm to hold it by the thin part. "Hand on hip, confident pose, making toast, smile." Eve commands yet again as her hand goes straight into her own shorts and where I assume she's moving her fingers in and out of her... ugh... I don't even want to think of the word! I reluctantly obey her command and try my best to keep myself composed while she lets out a low moan. "Undress quick, strip naked, bunny suit." Eve commands as the maids scramble to me and undress me fast.

"Whoa hey! I can get out myself!" One of the maids takes the glass out of my hand and places the bunny ears on top as the rest get me dressed in this all too revealing bunny suit... and this thing feels a bit too tight! "Pose her." She commands of the maids instead of me. They gather and direct my hips, leg placement and hand me a small tray they make me hold to my chest. My butt sticking out some while I'm leaned forward with my back arched and forced to look to Eve to my left as I feel my ass getting both suffocated and exposed by these pantyhose! It's transparent but squeezes my form moderately tight... but my chest feels the cold metal of the tray and I shiver a bit. She's going full on with her masturbating... I don't want to look but the maids won't let me look away! I can see the movement going on from her shorts puffing out and in as she is moving her fingers in and out of her... it's making me think of Ara and Rena a bit... how... Rena was rubbing me there... and put her tongue in there... oh god... I'm starting to get turned on a bit myself thinking about them! Control your thoughts Elesis! She looks to her maid briefly and the maid nods before grabbing on my butt and making me yelp as Eve lets out a stuttered gasp and relaxes herself... with her hand still down her shorts... signaling that she must have had her orgasm.

Her breathing slows down enough and fixes her posture as she lets her wet hand out of her shorts, which one of the maids immediately attends to. Thankfully with a handkerchief and not anything lewd like licking it all off... "Thank you Elesis. I apologize if that was uncomfortable, I am a bit unorthodox as you may be able to tell by now." I just keep my chest covered by the tray and fidget a bit. "Well... It's not something to be ashamed about liking... but did you really need to use me as masturbation material?!" She closes her eyes. "It is better than looking at mere pictures or videos. I desired one of your form for this." I just sigh and feel myself slowly adjusting the the tightness of the bunny suit... that's not encouraging... I need to return home. Soon the butler comes in with an envelope for me. "Your payment as promised, this might not be an encouraging first impression of the job. However, it is not like this very much. Feel free to think it over." She's at least considerate... and true to her word... is it really okay to take this?! They're all in 100 dollar bills! I don't even know what I could do with this... maybe if things get too tight with money... as long as she doesn't get touchy feely... I might consider...

Sure enough I'm given a ride home... but I'm not even allowed to change out of the suit?! Eve remains silent the whole trip back... it makes me feel uneasy that she just masturbates to me then keeps to herself with that blank face... but when she smiled... she looked rather cute... and that confidence paired with her polite nature is alluring in it's own way... but she's really a pervert when she gets worked up... Soon we're back at my house... and it's just about 11:30 at night... lovely... I wonder if Elsword was worried about me at all. "Do consider my offer, until then have a good night Elesis, See you again in the future." She gives that small smile and waves as I nod with my own awkward smile and exit the limo... a limo... NOT use to that! I feel the chill of cold air as it hits my bare skin and I rush to the door and try to open it. Just before I'm about to freak out about my keys being left I catch them by instinct as they're tossed to me by Eve. Seems she didn't forget that at least... though will she be bringing my clothes back?! I enter in and the first thing that happens... "Welcome ba-..." Elsword spots me in the red bunny suit... just what I need... to drive the boy's hormones up. "Don't ask... need sleep." I groggily state as I make my way up to my room. I strip naked not even caring to dress myself before I plop on my bed and cover up before sleeping this long day away.


End file.
